Billy the Cat
by mah29732
Summary: Billy thinks having the life of a cat like Milkshake is going to be great. He's sure going to cause trouble as a cat with the help of being turned into one thanks to Chase Young...
1. Observing Milkshake

Billy the Cat

Chapter 1: Observing Milkshake

It was a normal day for Billy as he began to be quite observant of his cat-Milkshake's activities. Among them included scratching up the sofa, barfing out some hairballs and what it seem like digging for buried treasure in his litter box.

"Wow, the life of a cat must be great!" proclaimed Billy after Milkshake was finished with his business in his cat litter box which was shaped like a house.

"Billy, how can you be that dumb?" asked Grim who was also there observing Billy's pathetic observation of Milkshake.

"Oh please Grim, the life of a cat is one of the greatest things I have ever witness" replied Billy as he begged on his knees.

"What the heck is Billy doing?" asked Mandy as she came into the scene.

"Billy wants to have the life of a cat like Milkshake" replied Grim.

"Please Grim, you just got to turn me into a cat, please, please, please!" begged Billy.

"How dumb can you really be Billy?" asked Mandy, "The life of a domesticated house cat is not for you."

"Yea, for all we know you could become road kill" replied Grim suddenly he began to agree with Billy, "uh, maybe on the other hand it's okay for you to be a cat."

"Really Grim, your not pulling my leg?" asked Billy.

"Yep" replied Grim, "I am committed into making sure you become a cat for the rest of your entire life."

"Can you please use your scythe on me to do the job?" asked Billy.

"I'm sorry, despite the sort of power my scythe can wield" replied Grim, "I am not the one who will be able to turn you into a cat."

"Well who is going to give Billy the chance to become road kill?" asked Mandy to Grim.

"An old friend of mine" replied Grim as he used his scythe and created a portal, "Chase Young."

As Grim, Billy and Mandy entered the portal and exited from the other side, they came across a man with long hair and in some strange armor along with several jungle cats that greeted Grim.

"Ah, the Grim Reaper" said the man as he sat up from his seat, "it's been such a long time."

"Hi yea Chase" said Grim as the portal closed behind him, Billy and Mandy, "so how things been treating you lately?"

"Being on the Heylin side you mean?" replied Chase, "Well, I usually like to hunt those Xiaolin monks for sport along with tormenting members of my own Heylin side whenever I feel like to through off old Hannibal Roy Bean. And you?"

"Being held hostage by the two kids behind me who are tormenting me for all eternity" replied Grim, "that sort of stuff."

"So why did you have to be present in my company?" asked Chase, "Are you going to end one of the lives of those Xiaolin monks?"

"No, not today I'm afraid" replied Grim then he points to Billy, "Billy over here wants to become a cat and I am tired of using my scythe to do the job."

"Well, I did manage to turn Omi into one of my cat slaves quite awhile ago" said Chase as he got up from his chair and cracked his knuckles and stretched his muscles, "but I think I can take a shot at this."

"Oh boy!" cried Billy who was so thrilled with joy, "I'm finally going to be just like Milkshake. Scratch up the sofa, eat and drink from food bowls and drop a duce and bury it in my litter box! Being a domesticated house cat is going to be great!"

"Okay" said Chase as he changed into his true form, "I can only do this in my true form so step aside."

As Grim and Mandy stepped aside, Chase Young approached Billy who was picking his noise and doing the usual stupid things he usually does. Chase then began to chant some magical words and a strange light appeared around Billy changing Billy's form into a simply domesticated house cat which what Billy really wanted.

"Oh boy!" cried Billy as he looked at his new body who was a cat with a really big noise, "Having the life of a cat is going to be great!"

"I hope that's all you'll need me for" said Chase as he turned back into his human form, "I don't want to be around this idiot anymore."

"Hey, don't complain about Billy's idiocy to me" said Grim, "I have to live with him every forsaken day of my entire life."

"So where do you think we should send Billy?" asked Mandy, "His parents are going to have a fit with Grim if they found out Billy has been turned into a cat."

"Yea, remember that time Billy brought over that Fluffy mascot cat from the school?" asked Grim, "We certainly don't want a repeat of that."

"I think I know where to send Billy to practice his feline characteristics" said Chase as an evil grin grew on his face.

A few minutes later, Mandy was outside the Xiaolin Temple while Billy was in a sack being dragged right to the temple.

"Oh boy, I get to be a cat and ride in a sack, this is the greatest day ever!" cried Billy as the sack crossed over some very sharp rocks.

"Just act like a cat doofus" said Mandy.

As Mandy finally reached the door of the temple, she quickly knocked on the door of the temple and left the scene in a hurry. After Mandy left the scene, the door opened up and Master Fung looked around.

"Hello, who is there?" asked Master Fung then the old monk looks down and notices some sort of a sack and as he reveals what's inside the sack, out comes Billy who has become a cat, "You poor little thing. Come inside with me. I can see the Xiaolin monks are certainly going to love to have you around."

"Oh boy, my chance to finally act like a cat" said Billy.

Meanwhile the scene switches back to Chase Young's lair with Grim and Chase Young laughing at the situation.

"I can't believe those Xiaolin losers have taken in Billy as their pet" said Grim as he cleaned up a tear that was in his eye.

"If you say how dumb this Billy really is" said Chase, "I think I and the rest of the Heylin team can finally rest knowing that this Billy is certainly going to destroy the Xiaolin warriors for people like me."

"Okay, the job is done" said Mandy as she walked into the scene, "so what's next?"

"Just watch the fun unfold" replied Grim as he and Chase invited her a seat to observe what was going on through Chase's crystal ball.


	2. Trying to be a Cat

Chapter 2: Trying to be a Cat

Billy had finally arrived inside the Xiaolin Temple and leased from the shack from Master Fung.

"You brought us a pet?" asked Kimiko who was quite surprised.

"I actually found this poor thing beside our doorsteps" replied Master Fung, "I would hate to see this poor thing starve outside."

"Wow, riding in a shack was fun!" cried Billy, "Am I going to get to do any cat things like tearing up sofas and even dropping a duce in people's shoes?"

"Let's take the little fellow inside" said Raimundo, "and show him around the place."

"Yea, I get to stay with people wearing pajamas!" cried Billy as he was being carried by Kimiko.

"I have never scene such a cat with such a large nose" said Omi as he began to observe Billy.

"Well, you were pretty weird as a cat when you were tricked into being one of Chase Young's slaves" said Clay.

"True" said Omi, "I just hope this isn't a trick by someone like Chase Young to send someone not all in the head to be disguised as a cat."

Meanwhile back at Chase Young's lair, Grim was quite surprised that Omi found this out quite quick.

"I must say I am impressed with the bald monk seeing through an idiot like Billy" said Grim, "he usually drives everybody insane."

"Let's hope Billy's idiocy will be a plus for all of us" said Chase.

"Billy should be acting stupid and annoy those Xiaolin monks any minute by now" said Mandy as she was looking at her watch.

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, Billy was already inside preparing to use his new claws. Except this time Billy was testing his claws on some of Clay's boots.

"Hey, my boots!" cried Clay as he notice Billy was scratching them up quite a bit.

"This is fun! This is fun!" laughed Billy.

"Omi, would you be my guest in using the Orb of Tornami against him?" asked Clay to Omi.

"Certainly" said Omi.

As Omi used his Orb of Tornami, Billy literally got all wet.

"Cats like me don't like getting wet!" cried Billy.

"Quick, get that cat before he tears up anymore of my boots!" cried Clay.

"You think that's bad?" asked Kimiko then she showed everybody her electronics her father had sent over, "Look what he did to my new gadgets my dad sent over!"

"Wow, that's really bad" said Raimundo as he observed the destroyed electronics.

"Then let's go get that vermin" said Clay as he took out his rope.

"Oh no, they're going to get me!" cried Billy.

As the Xiaolin warriors began to chase Billy throughout the temple, Billy leaped right onto the roof. He was quite amazed by his cat skills that were given to him by Chase Young. But as he thought he was alone, the Xiaolin warriors leaped right onto the roof ready to take him in.

"You four are never going to take me alive!" cried Billy as he leaped off the roof and right onto the ground on all fours and dashed off.

"Darn that cat is quick" said Clay.

"But who on Earth would want to send a cat just to cause us trouble?" asked Kimiko.

"Probably Katnappe" replied Raimundo, "I say we catch this cat and send it to her."

"Good idea" said Clay, "we can also send that cat to Jack Spicer and have it cause trouble for him."

"That should give us plenty of time to recover" said Kimiko.

"So let's go and get that cat already" said Raimundo as he cracked his knuckles.

As Billy kept on running around the temple trying to avoid those Xiaolin warriors, he finally came across the main building which held the Shen Gong Wu.

"Wow, I never been in such a large place right here" said Billy then he notice a sign, "uh, no trespassing, Shen Gong Wu inside. What the heck is a Shen Gong Wu?"

"I just can't believe someone would just say something like that" said a voice behind Billy.

As Billy turned around, he notice a Techno-Goth red-haired boy in black along with an army of Jackbots.

"Eeeek, a clown!" cried Billy.

Billy then took out his claws and leaped right onto Jack Spicer's face.

"Get this stupid cat off me!" cried Jack as he was trying to get Billy off his hair.

Meanwhile as poor Jack Spicer was trying to get Billy off his hair, Chase Young and Grim were laughing up a storm for all the chaos Billy's idiocy was causing.

"I can't believe this is happening!" laughed Grim as he even began to cry.

"Yea, I usually do all the beating on Spicer" said Chase, "but it seems your idiot is doing my job for me!"

"Alright, why don't you two shut your traps" said Mandy then she pulled Grim's sleeves, "I want to know what the heck these Shen Gong Wu are?"

"Those toys?" asked Chase, "Why would you need them for?"

"I got plans you see and with the power of the Grim Reaper at my side, I can finally take what I need" said Mandy, "and it seems like Billy was the right pawn for the job to make everybody else concentrate on him, while we take these Shen Gong Wu for ourselves."

"Mandy please" said Grim as she was pulling his sleeve, "I don't think you want to mess with the Shen Gong Wu. You already have enough to worry about whenever Billy gets something out of my trunk. Now you want Billy to play with something deadly as the Shen Gong Wu?"

"With Billy's idiocy being displayed on this crystal ball" said Chase, "I think that is quite evident."

"Have it your way Reaper" said Mandy as she threw Grim back on his seat, "but soon I'll find a way to conquer this planet."

Meanwhile back at the Xiaolin temple, Jack Spicer was still trying to get Billy off his hair.

"Let me get that for you sir" said a Jackbot.

But before the Jackbot could approach his creator, Billy always used his claws to destroy the Jackbot that was coming to Jack Spicer's rescue.

"Let's just get the heck out of here!" cried Jack as he was in much pain with Billy clawing all over him, "We'll get the Shen Gong Wu another day!"

"Well, look at that" said Clay as he notice Jack Spicer and his Jackbots were leaving the scene, "Spicer never got into the Shen Gong Wu vault this time."

"Seems like he took that strange cat with the big nose with him too" said Raimundo.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about him anymore" said Kimiko.


	3. One Crazy Cat

Chapter 3: One Crazy Cat

After Jack Spicer's usual failure in retrieving the Shen Gong Wu, he came back to his hideout with Billy who was still a cat. Once he got back to his place, he threw Billy off his hair and onto the floor which Billy landed on all fours.

"Alright you crazy big nosed cat" said Jack, "I want to know if you are working for those Xiaolin losers since you made me lose the Shen Gong Wu."

"What the heck is a Shen Gong Wu?" asked Billy, "I do not know of such a thing or what a Xiaolin warrior is."

"Jackbots" said Jack as his Jackbots came to his side, "interrogate him."

As Jack Spicer's Jackbots were coming toward Billy, Grim along with Chase Young were having the time of their lives watching Billy in pain along with Jack Spicer being driven to insanity.

"This is just great!" laughed Chase, "I am quite pleased as how Billy's idiocy has progressed into driving Jack Spicer insane."

"Yep, that's Billy for you" said Grim, "if you have any other enemies you would like for Billy to drive crazy, I'm sure Billy will be on the case."

"That's certainly Billy for you" said Mandy, "always driving the powerful to go insane like he did with Eris."

"Oh, look" said Chase as he got closer to the crystal ball, "Hannibal Roy Bean and Wuya are coming into the scene. This should certainly be fun."

As Billy was using his claws in destroying the Jackbots who were attempting to interrogate Billy, Wuya and Hannibal Roy Bean stepped into the picture.

"So tell me Jack, have you got any Shen Gong Wu with you?" asked Hannibal.

"Well, I was about to take the Shen Gong Wu when this strange big nosed cat jumped me and I nor my Jackbots couldn't handle it" said Jack.

"You are pathetic" said Wuya, "you can't even deal with animals like that cat. Besides, where is the little fellow?"

"Right over here" replied Jack as he showed Billy in a corner all scared.

"Hmm, kind of strange cat to have such a large nose" said Hannibal as he took a closer look.

"Hey, a talking bean" said Billy, "are you a magical bean who could be planted in the ground to grow a giant beanstalk?"

"You didn't mention this cat could talk did you boy?" asked Hannibal as he turned back to Jack.

"Uh, he was like that when I found him or he found me to be exact" replied Jack.

"Typical excuse for a so-called genius" said Wuya, "maybe we can get Katnappe here to train this feline friend Jack Spicer had brought here instead of some Shen Gong Wu."

"That might be a good idea" said Hannibal as he notice Billy barfed out a hairball that almost landed right on him.

"As long as we get rid of this cat, everything should be fine" said Jack.

"Looks like my claws need some sharpening" said Billy as he notice his claws were quite dull again then he notice several Jackbots, "time to sharpen them."

As Billy was scratching up the Jackbots with his claws and destroying them in the process, Jack Spicer attempted to stop Billy by chasing after him throughout his lab. Billy instead leaped onto a table where Jack Spicer was doing his experiments and really ruined them by barfing up more hairballs. He then felt his stomach growling and then began to move onto Hannibal Roy Bean who seem like he was literally Billy's lunch.

"Looks like I am going to have one tasty bean for lunch" said Billy as he began to get closer to Hannibal.

"I don't think so you pesky cat" said Hannibal as he used his Morby Morpher to enlarge himself so that Billy couldn't eat him.

"That cat is certainly crazy for sure" said Wuya.

Meanwhile back at Chase Young's hideout, both Grim and Chase Young were once again laughing up a storm with Hannibal being a target for Billy.

"I can't believe that idiot saw Hannibal as his lunch!" laughed Chase, "Looks like if I ever needed someone to do Hannibal in, I could always hire Billy to do the job. All I need for him is to turn him into a cat."

"That's Billy for you" laughed Grim, "always getting into trouble and embarrassing even the most powerful people like Hannibal Roy Bean."

"That part with Billy barfing up those hairballs was quite disgusting" said Mandy who was quite appalled, "even for someone like me."

"Well, if it disgusts Spicer, Hannibal and Wuya, it's fine with me" said Chase.

The scene then switches back to where Jack Spicer had finally caught Billy in a net and was dragging him toward Wuya and Hannibal.

"It's about time you did something right boy" said Hannibal to Jack.

"Don't worry, I have this crazy cat in the bag" said Jack.

"Wow, you guys are great!" shouted Billy, "Riding in a sack and running around this place and scratching up robots is great!"

"Oh, but it gets even better boy" said Hannibal as Katnappe appeared in the scene, "since I can see you probably have no knowledge of being a cat, Wuya was kind enough to hire Katnappe to personally train you to be a cat."

"Wow, you guys are great!" shouted Billy with joy, "Do I get to ride another sack?"

"Uh, yea" said Katnappe as Wuya handed her a bag, "jump right in."

"Oh boy!" cried Billy with joy as he leaped in, "This is going to be fun!"

The scene then switches back to Grim, Chase Young and Mandy overseeing everything.

"Well, seems like another victim is going to be driven insane by Billy's idiocy" said Mandy.

"Seems that way for sure" added Grim.

"I can't wait to see what Billy has in store for Katnappe and the rest of her genetically altered cats" said Chase.

"Oh, I bet they'll tear him limb from limb" said Grim with such joy, "I can finally use my reaping powers to take away his first of his nine lives."

"Cats actually have nine lives?" asked Mandy.

"Yea, of course they do" replied Grim, "but unfortunately Fluffy cat the old mascot had his lives were all run out."

"Well, let's hope your boy Billy does something that would drive Katnappe quite insane" said Chase as he began to give an evil laugh.


	4. Attempted Training

Chapter 4: Attempted Training

Katnappe had finally reached her hideout and dumped Billy out of the sack he was riding in.

"Wow, that was fun, I want to do it again" said Billy.

"Listen you weird, strange excuse for a cat" said Katnappe, "like it or not, I am going to teach you how to become a cat."

"Really, that would be sweat!" shouted Billy.

"In order to be a cat" said Katnappe as she snapped her fingers signaling several of her genetically altered kittens to come closer to Billy, "you are going to have to learn from the experts."

As Billy was getting acquainted with Katnappe's cats, the scene switches back to Chase Young, Grim and Mandy.

"Teaching Billy?" asked Grim in such astonishment, "You can hardly teach the boy how to tie his shoe laces."

"That's certainly Billy for you" said Mandy.

"I don't think anyone can be that dumb" said Chase.

"Well Chase, why don't we see how long you'll last with Billy for over a month" said Grim, "then come and tell me that I have a tough job."

"Okay Grim, I will" said Chase as he got up from his chair, "I will take in this idiot, and when I am through with him, he'll be one of the most discipline person you will have ever seen."

"I don't think you can handle Billy" said Mandy, "he drives us all crazy back at Endsville."

"Well, we better get back and see what Billy is up to" said Grim as he, Chase and Mandy looked into the crystal ball.

Back at Katnappe's place, Billy was being quite a bad example of being a cat. When one of Katnappe's cats were drinking water, Billy pushed the cat right out of the way and slurped the rest of the water from the bowl which certainly steamed the cat that was pushed aside. Another instance was Billy pushing another cat who was quite busy eating his cat food. He then immediately gulped up the cat food such a quick fashion.

"This is not how a cat should act" said Katnappe as she grabbed Billy and placed him on her bed.

"I think I did a number one" said Billy as he mention how he soiled Katnappe's bed.

"That's it!" cried Katnappe as she took Billy off of his bed, "You are driving me and my cats crazy. What kind of a cat would be so troublesome? I bet not even that cat who eats Italian food would act this way."

"I like Italian food" said Billy.

"Who on Earth would have change a complete idiot to have the life of a cat" said Katnappe as she threw Billy down.

"Uh, I do remember this Chase Young guy changing me into a cat" said Billy.

"I should have known Chase would have changed a complete idiot into a cat to annoy the heck out of me for entertainment" said Katnappe then she picks up her communicator.

"Hello, Spicer" said Katnappe to Spicer on the other line.

"Yea, what is it?" asked Jack.

"You know that strange cat" replied Katnappe, "to which you handed over to me was a big nose idiot changed into a cat by Chase Young."

"Well, that explains it" said Jack then he notice he had somebody else on the other line of his communicator, "wait a minute, I got someone else on the line."

"I think we certainly know what we are all here for" said Raimundo.

"How the heck did you get on my line?" asked Jack.

"Kimiko hacked into it" replied Raimundo, "so I heard so far that the strange cat that was sent to us might have been a big nose idiot changed into a cat by Chase Young, am I correct?"

"You sure are" replied Katnappe.

"What's say we go and give old Chase a visit?" asked Raimundo.

"Now I like what I hear" replied Jack.

The scene then switches back to Grim which sweat was running down his forehead.

"Uh, Chase" said Grim as he got up from his seat along with Mandy, "I think it's better that we better get going."

"I'm with you" said Mandy.

"I don't think you two are going anywhere" said Chase as he snapped his fingers and his jungle cats began to corner them.

"Uh, maybe we can stay for awhile" said Grim.

A few minutes later, after Grim and Mandy had been tied up, the Xiaolin warriors in a strange alliance with the Heylin forces busted down the door to which Billy was of course there with them.

"Well, well, well" said Chase as he turned to them with his jungle cats, "looks like you have come to force me to turn this idiot back to the way he once was, am I correct?"

"You got that right" said Clay, "this cat drove us crazy."

"It's true, I have a license to be crazy" said Billy as Clay held him up.

"And you are going to turn him back the way he was" said Hannibal as he stepped into the scene, "or else we're going to give you a good beating."

"Oh, I don't think you people will ever give me a beating, ever again" said Chase as he exposed the scythe.

"Hey, isn't that Grim's scythe thingie?" asked Billy, "Where's Grim and Mandy?"

"Funny you should ask" replied Chase as the scene switches to Grim and Mandy tied up with several jungle cats guarding them.

"Get us out of this mess" said Grim, "those jungle cats of his tore me to pieces."

"I just don't feel like fighting them right now" added Mandy.

"Then it seems like we need to free you" said Omi.

"Let's go then" said Raimundo.

"We'll keep Chase busy" said Jack as he signaled his Jackbots to launch an attack against Chase Young.

As the Xiaolin warriors and their Heylin counterparts began to fight the jungle cats, Mandy eventually got herself untied and just simply walked throughout the battlefield. Her target was Chase Young who was having the time of his life in his true form, using the Reaper's scythe at Jack Spicer's Jackbots who were attempting to attack him.

"Hey dragon!" shouted Mandy to Chase who then angrily turned to her, "I think you do a lousy job of tying me up." Then she cracked her knuckles, "and I don't think you want to steal from Grim, so are you going to hand me Grim's scythe?"

"How about I send you the afterlife instead!" shouted Chase as he made an evil laugh.

Chase then fired a ray from the scythe to which Mandy was able to dodge the attack. She then leaped over and dodged the many jungle cats that were attempting to attack her. She then grabbed Billy and threw him right toward Chase who was trying to use the scythe against the Jackbots. Before Chase could realize it, Billy leaped right on top of his head.

"Get the heck off of me" said Chase as he attempted to pull Billy off his head and dropped his scythe.

"Thank you" said Mandy as she walked over and grabbed the scythe that was on the floor, then she walks over to Grim and hands back his scythe.

"Time to change Chase back to his human form" said Grim, "hey Chase, fight's over."

As Chase Young finally got Billy off his head, the ray of the scythe hits Chase which changes him back into his human form.

"No, it's impossible!" cried Chase.

"Alright Chase" said Grim, "you are going to turn Billy back into his normal human self."

"Alright, fine" sighed Chase as he snapped his finger which made his jungle cats stop fighting, then walks over to Billy and snaps his finger which changes Billy back to his normal human self.

"Wow, that was great!" shouted Billy, "You should really be a magician or something like that."

"Well" said Grim to the Xiaolin warriors and their Heylin counterparts, "looks like you people can get back to hating each other along with me, Mandy and Billy getting the heck out of here."

"Good idea" said Mandy as she grabbed Billy by his leg, "let's get out of here before any other weird thing happens."

"Right behind you" said Grim as he used his scythe to create a portal which the three later went through and closed behind.


End file.
